


The Way You Did Me Once Upon A Dream

by hansungchan



Series: Moonlight Sexcapades [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lesbian Shinichi, Masturbation, Non-Canon Relationship, School trips, again there is no black organization here, implied kaito/aoko, kinda i think lol, this is just porn i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansungchan/pseuds/hansungchan
Summary: The thing is, Kaito has been craving for Shinichi. Finding himself awake until midnight, remembering the taste and the burn of Shinichi’s tongue licking his lips. Tasting that minted breath in his mind like it was real. Other nights he’d find himself desperately longing for those rough hands holding and digging against his wrists, creating bruises that will only fade in a week. Last night he remembered closing his eyes, wishing to feel those sensations again even if it’s in his dreams. And maybe Kaito will get just that.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Moonlight Sexcapades [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833430
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	The Way You Did Me Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, this is just 2K worth of porn. Lmao and I’m not even sorry. Anyway, this will only act as a fill for this series. I wrote this in one sitting so forgive my mistakes and lessen your expectations. Feel free to read though! 
> 
> \- sungchan

To say Kaito was bored is an understatement. Nothing about this whole school tour fazes him anymore. He had gone to Mt. Kita three to five times before with his _kasan_ that even the weather or the sight of the towering mountain failed to spark a tiny bit of interest in the magician’s eyes. If anything, the bus ride is much tolerable with his magic tricks and his classmates as his ever-so-loyal audience. Even then, he sat alone with a random student from his department he forgot the name of. Aoko is not with him since the school decided it’s for the best to sort them with their majors.

Even Hakuba is on another bus, probably pissing his unlucky seatmate with his nerdy _Holmes_ issues. Kaito truly felt pity for whoever the poor student will be. Still, he wouldn’t ever admit that the ride would be far entertaining if the usual victim of his magic tricks were present.

It was three days, two nights trip. So after a long day, the bus led them to a famous _ryokan_ around the area. And since this tour was divided into six departments of their university (the second batch will set off next next week), the ryokan also set off their limits to a number of people they could only attend. Kaito’s department, along with Hakuba’s, has to share the same inn while the other four have their own _ryokan_ they would temporarily occupy for the time being.

‘ _It’s just a pity Aoko is not here,’_ Kaito thought in glum.

“Okay students, the room can fill in six people at once. We made sure the accommodation will be up to everyone’s comfort. You can choose who you want to stay with, just don’t fight over it else you want to camp outside. Understand?” Mrs. Yamada, one of the university’s administrators and the same one assigned to look after them, yelled.

Hakuba was behind Kaito in a flash of a second, sporting a huge puppy grin, his eyebrows dancing in a raise. Kaito already got the message and groaned, “Fine.” Besides, sleeping with Hakuba doesn’t seem to be a big deal anyway.

“Oh, and before I forgot, still, boys and girls aren’t allowed in one room!” Mrs. Yamada added.

As if on cue, Kaito’s eyes accidentally landed on a certain Kudo Shinichi. The woman who had his first kiss, though no one needs to know about that. Something itchy travels up Kaito’s throat just by the mere sight of the girl. As usual, she’s wearing an outfit with her signature color. Black. Fishnet crop top tank that blends perfectly with the curves of her frame. _‘_ _Was that a navel piercing?!’_ Kaito thought for a second, trying to look clearly with his squinted eyes.

It is. Shinichi’s flat tummy was on full view under her top. And the silver piercing in her navel gleams under the light post behind her. As usual, she had her long, straight hair raised in a perfect ponytail. Shinichi looks stunning. There’s an urge deep inside Kaito, something small yet growing rapidly, a voice so quiet yet it’s all he could hear, ordering the boy to drop his knees on the floor right in front of one Kudo Shinichi.

For a fleeting second, Shinichi caught him staring. When her eyes moved passed behind the girl she was currently chatting with. Kaito felt his cheeks warming up as he quickly turns away, starting a nonsense spat with Hakuba. Totally missing out the predatory glint under Shinichi’s eyes. Along with a small smirk thrown his way.

“Man, remind me to come back here on break. Their dishes are the best,” Hakuba groans after a delicious dinner they held outside.

Kaito barely smiles. Not because he did not enjoy the dinner, he definitely did. What occupies the magician’s mind though, bringing him to his own bubble of thought, was a certain someone who decided to invite herself in at their table. Yep, you guess it right. It’s Kudo Shinichi.

Dinner is very awkward for Kaito. Even when Shinichi hardly gave him the attention (she was busy continuing her discussion about the best Holmes collection with Hakuba that was put to a stop when they arrived in their destination; Yes, he’s _that_ seatmate). Even still, Kaito’s food tastes bland in his mouth. His sense of taste apparently numbed while his skin tingles, prickles, at the mere brush of Shinichi’s elbow against his own.

After their kissing lesson, whatever that is called, Kaito never saw Shinichi again. And Hakuba stopped mentioning the other’s name after that one time they talked of how the whole plan goes. As they kept it a dire secret to Aoko, Kaito thinks it’s for the best. But he would totally be lying if he said Shinichi stopped occupying the majority of space in his brain too after that.

The thing is, Kaito has been craving for Shinichi. Finding himself awake until midnight, remembering the taste and the burn of Shinichi’s tongue licking his lips. Tasting that minted breath in his mind like it was real. Other nights he’d find himself desperately longing for those rough hands holding and digging against his wrists, creating bruises that will only fade in a week. Last night he remembered closing his eyes, wishing to feel those sensations again even if it’s in his dreams.

He succeeded in kissing Aoko. It’s a soft, tender, and careful kiss they shared that only lasted for a few seconds. Completely different from the one Shinichi gave him. With Shinichi, it is anything but soft. It is of hunger, wet. The kind that makes breathing harder for Kaito and yet he refused to stop.

Again there’s this voice inside his head. The one that finds its power when the silence of the nighttime arrives. Whispering at the back of his mind to do something about it. Just anything to satisfy his sinful cravings.

Surprisingly, Kaito slept earlier than the usual time of his sleep routine. Maybe it’s his muscles done from the all-day activities he went through. Not like he’s gonna complain about it. If anything, he decided to enjoy the serenity and comfort of the night.

Only, it isn’t for long. In the middle of the night, where time is uncertain and everything is dark and quiet (except for the few heavy breaths and little snores coming from Hakuba and his other roommates), Kaito startled awake. Someone is breathing against his ears. And his back was pressed onto _something_. Before he knew it, there’s a pair of cold arms slithering under his shirt, wrapping on his thin waist as lips brushed on his ears.

“Ssshh, don’t make a sound.”

“Sh-Shinichi. How did you-”

“I said _don’t make a sound_ ,” the sharp edge on Shinichi’s tone clumped Kaito’s mouth closed in an instant.

“Good boy,” Shinichi released an airy chuckle before she nuzzled onto Kaito’s nape. Inhaling the sweet, _sweet,_ scent of the male as she did with her favorite cologne.

Kaito felt a shiver running through his body when Shinichi’s hands lazily rubbed his stomach. Caressing the soft, baby-like skin of Kaito’s up to his chest where Shinichi suddenly finds interest with his hardening nipples. Shinichi licked her lips before her fingers delved in to play with the rosy buds. Fondling them at first with her pointed fingers, enjoying its texture and softness, before kneading them. Earning a sharp intake of air from Kaito.

Whimpering is all Kaito could do as the woman behind him play with his nipple as if it’s something she’d do regularly. As if it does not work up Kaito’s brain, sucking up all his sanity at that very second.

“You’re doing great. You don’t want anyone to see me playing with your tiddies here like you’re nothing but a toy, right?” Shinichi mumbled, her breath fanning Kaito’s neck.

Kaito is hard. He can feel the growing suffocation under his pants. So when Shinichi’s hands travel down to give his little tent the attention it deserves, Kaito is torn between considering the act a blessing or a curse. Because soon after Shinichi tugged down his pants, just until above knee level. His comforter long thrown at the side and his bottom half was now bare enough for the male to shiver with the touch of cold air. He is basically naked, cock springing into life as long as it’s released from the fabric. That once Hakuba, or any of the boys he’s currently sharing a room with, opened their eyes, he’ll have no excuse to tell them.

“Aww, look at you. All hard just by a mere touch. You’re craving for this aren’t you, _loverboy_? Does your girlfriend know the man she was dating was such a pervert?” Kaito sobbed at the words coming out from Shinichi’s mouth.

“Nnngh- haaah!” Kaito is quick to bite back his moan, sharp teeth digging and grazing at his lower lip while he arched his back when Shinichi’s cold hands started to rub the base of his penis. With his position, it’s hard for him to just bury his face on his pillow but he still attempts anyway. Only, he looks nothing but a pitiful soul whimpering helplessly.

Kaito keened, gasping for air when Shinichi bit his shoulder. Shinichi’s rough and long fingers stroked his cock, movement’s slow at first like she’s simply testing the weight of Kaito’s dick under her palms. Her hands then flicker at the head of Kaito’s penis, playing the top with fleeting touches that only ignites intense desire from the male.

“Bet no one's ever made you feel this good, huh, Kaito? You’re so hard for me, aren’t you ashamed? Your best friend’s literally just sleeping beside you. What are you gonna do if he wakes up and sees you in this kind of situation?” Shinichi spoke in a mocking manner, her breath touches Kaito’s ears as she continuously presses Kaito’s hard-on with her hot palms. Underneath her panties, Shinichi also felt the wetness soaking her genital area. As nothing’s ever turned her on as much as Kaito’s shaking body right under her mercy.

Kaito moans, babbling something under his breath that neither he nor Shinichi could understand. His head thrown back, now resting into Shinichi’s chest. His body pushing deeper with Shinichi’s, leaving no distance between the two. At this point, Kaito couldn’t find it in him to bother at those possible scenarios or problems to arise if someone really did discover him doing this with Shinichi. Right then, all his messy mind could think of is how good this feels. Every touch, every stroke, every movement, brings him a step closer to the awaiting paradise.

“Sh-Shinichi, hnngg, f-faster. Haaah-” Shinichi concluded it’s time to put her free hand to cover Kaito’s mouth when the latter nearly released a high-pitch cry. Though it seemed to alarm the both of them when Hakuba shifts on his position, soon turning around to face Kaito. As if it’s not bad enough, Hakuba slowly opened his eyes too. Sleepily blinking at his red-faced and sweaty roommate.

Shinichi’s reflexes is quicker as she knows Kaito is too fucked out to move or think. So she threw the covers back to both Kaito’s body and hers. Since there was no source of light but the single lamp at the far corner, four bodies away from them, Shinichi’s cover is safe. With Hakuba’s state, he will not be able to notice the unusual lump form at the space beside Kaito.

“Hey. You asleep?” Hakuba groggily asked, eyes dropping close again and breaths steadying as soon as he asked that question.

Shinichi and Kaito waited a few minutes before continuing with their sinful act. This time, Shinichi takes her movement to another level. Her hands creating a slick sound as it moves sloppily in a repeated up and down direction. Shinichi’s hand clamped down Kaito’s mouth again to stop the male from moaning loud. Under her palm, Kaito’s hot breath kissed the almost nonexistent space, signifying the other’s hard effort to swallow down the sounds threatening to leave his mouth from the overwhelming pleasure of Shinichi’s hand jerking him to his release. When it became too much and Kaito swore he is seeing stars for the first time, Kaito could not stop himself from sinking his teeth onto the flesh of Shinichi’s fingers. Earning a rasp from the other.

Kaito came as his vision fades into black, drops of tears flowing freely on his cheeks as his semen spluttered onto Shinichi’s hand. He whimpered one last time before the other pulled away, his mouth now tasting the intoxicating scent of his afterglow. Chomping down on his bottom lip, a wave of pleasure rippled through his body like electrifying shocks, tickling his nerves and fibers into sensitivity. Kaito lied there like a lifeless doll, too tired and too fucked out to even move or blink.

When or what time did Shinichi leave no longer concerns Kaito. As he finally shuts his eyes close to fall asleep.

***

As expected, Kaito woke up with a sticky feeling between his thighs. His short was perfectly tucked back in, and remembering last night’s events doesn’t really help his early morning wood. So maybe Kaito took a little longer of his time at the bathtub, doing God-knows-what.

Still, he can’t believe that last night truly happened. Everything felt like a dream. And oh God, does that mean he cheated on Aoko now? For a few seconds, _only a few seconds_ , there’s a pang of budding guilt poking Kaito’s chest. But it was all erased with the sound of his moan, his head lolled back at the countertop of the tub, as incoherent language left his mouth. He sighed at the sight of the familiar sticky liquid filling the gaps between his fingers. As if letting himself be touched by the woman that is _not_ his girlfriend, now he’s jerking off to at the memory of another girl (the same one who touched him), completely leaving all his morals behind.

What’s worst is that the hunger etched within his soul was not satisfied. If anything, the last night's actions only fuel it, feeding the carnal desire to grow and ask for more.

He couldn’t look Shinichi in the eyes when everybody met up for breakfast. When Shinichi asked him about his night, definitely _feigning_ ignorance of what just happened between them, Kaito failed to answer without stuttering and making an embarrassment of his own. Shinichi, though, looks at him strangely.

Thankfully, they are free to sit with whoever they want on today’s bus ride. Kaito sat with Hakuba at the back.

“By the way, Kuroba, what were you dreaming last night?”

Kaito almost chokes on his own spit at Hakuba’s question. With wide eyes and a sweaty forehead, he answered. “Huh?!”

“I mean, it’s in the middle of the night when I wake up to you moaning all by yourself. I thought you were sick I even checked up on your temperature. I tried waking you up but to no use. So tell me, eh, is it a wet dream?” Hakuba has a huge grin on his face, playful orbs teasing Kaito’s way.

Kaito swore he just paled right there and then.

‘ _So everything was just a fucking dream?!’_

Kaito might as well die on frustration and embarrassment.


End file.
